The invention relates to guide means, easily attachable to a copying machine, for purpose of facilitating the removal of an original therefrom, subsequent to its having been subjected to an exposure process with a copying paper therewithin. The guide means, according to the invention, are particularly suitable for those copiers, which require separate and successive exposure and development process for the copying paper. Optimum economical use of copying machines is partly contingent on the speed with which they can produce finished copies. When the copying speed reaches a rate, with which the operator cannot adequately cope, "excessive" production of copies occurs, e.g., when the operator is charged with too many chores, such as feeding original and copying paper into the machine, separate them on their discharge, then refeed the copying paper for development, and finally dispose of the originals; the operator is then either forced to curtail feeding of new material to the copier, until the above mentioned operational steps have been completed; or his neglect of the latter will cause the discharged originals to drop to the floor in a disorderly manner or to be inadvertently fed back into the machine, thus blocking or impeding the internal operation of same. It appears, that adequate means to eliminate the above stated drawbacks in a satisfactory manner have not yet been developed for high-speed copying machines.